Murdered Mirth
by Lateral Ganon
Summary: Death is inevitable for all species, but the Grim Reaper varies between all of them. For humans, it is a hooded skeletal man holding a scythe. For the Eons though, the Reaper haunts their nightmares on a daily basis: The Rayquaza. 'Dracoshipping' Oneshot


So, it's been ages since I last updated anything, and the fist thing I make is this 'dracoshipping' (note the inverted commas). On another note, this is my first M rated fic, and since I'm quite leniant with ratings, some parts of this may be seriously disturbing or depressing. You have been warned.

Also, the Latias is un-named since if I did name her, I wouldn't be able to remain detached and I wouldn't have coped with the ending. Her name isn't Mirth, its just that in an alternate version of this, I referred to this Latias as a goddess of Joy. The title is an echo of this loss.

Anyway, somehow, enjoy.

**# # # _Chapter notes:_ # # #**

_Italics are the Latias's personal thoughts._

I've moved the Eon bonding/surname symbol from the back of the hand/claw to the base of the middle talon. It makes it easier to work with in stories, but I need to update TGF to reflect the change eventually.

* * *

**Murdered Mirth:**

"No! You can't do this to me!" The Latias sobbed after the Latios flying away from her. The blue Eon looked back briefly, before giving an irritated huff and flying away again. She lurched forwards, blocking his path. Holding up her claw for him to see, she pointed at a rune etched into the base of one of the talons, one that had they both shared after they became a pair.

"You can't leave. We're soul mates." She sobbed again. The Latios rolled his eyes, pulling away vertically to try and get away from her, but her smaller size made her nimbler, and she cut him off again, "Don't go."

"Stop getting in my way." He said, pushing her aside with a talon, "I'm leaving, so just accept it."

She darted back in front of him, but regardless how much she pleaded, he wasn't going to give in.

"Please just tell me what I did wrong." She started, tears streaming from her amber eyes. The Latios just glared at her, unmoved.

"I'm not coming back." He said flatly. The Latias burst into a fresh bout of tears, bawling hysterically.

"But I love you!" She wailed. The Latios growled in frustration, before holding up his marked talon. This would be briefly painful, but he could grow it back later.

"And I don't. Deal with it." He said, gritting his teeth before snapping off the talon. She gasped at his outburst, staring at the severed digit in horror. The simple action was the equivalent of a divorce, and in a species that generally mates for life, comparable to murder. Taking advantage of her momentary shock, he spun around, jetting off faster than she would be able to catch up. By the time she was capable of moving, he was already well over the horizon.

"You just… You…" She stopped, floating down to the ground looking at the abandoned talon, "What… what did I do wrong?" She asked again.

* * *

High in the atmosphere, a giant green serpent coiled lazily through the sky, beady yellow eyes scouring the ground below for any sign of a meal more sustaining than the ozone particles that humans would so often suspect it of eating. Whilst they made up a significant portion of the snakes diet, there was no denying that Rayquaza was a carnivore. Anyone unlucky enough to come close enough to the beasts jaws would be able to recognise the definitive pointed canines of a meat eater.

Hovering out of sight from the ground, the reptile paused as its highly sensitive nose picked up an enticing scent: blood. But not just any blood though… its nose had picked out the distinctive odour of a wounded Eon, its favourite prey. Locking onto the aroma, it descended swiftly.

* * *

The Latias picked up the severed claw, nuzzling it forlornly. She had always enjoyed the bond they had shared, but with him breaking it so cruelly, she was left feeling like a large part of her had been forcibly torn out. Anyone watching would have been surprised that she still had tears left to cry. As it was, the forest clearing she was in was virtually inaccessible except by air.

"Well hello there, little snack." A fierce snarl whispered from behind her. She turned around slowly, facing the green monstrosity that had addressed her. The Rayquaza had been drawn in by the scent of the maimed talon, but rather than the Latios it'd expected to find, it grinned to itself upon finding a Latias instead.

"My luck can hardly get any worse… fine. Just eat me already. Please just make it quick." She said, losing the will to levitate at all and dropping to the ground. The Rayquaza frowned, and tilted its head to one side. All the other Latias it had eaten before would scream in terror when they found out that it had found them, its reputation preceding it. To be honest, those screams were a sound it revelled in.

"I don't eat Latias immediately." It growled menacingly, "Only Latios get that, because they hold no interest to me. Turn around."

The Latias turned around, before resting back on the floor again. The lizard grunted roughly, not used to such submissive prey.

"What sort of trick are you trying to pull?" It said, "No Latias would willingly become so prone. It's only any fun when I have to use force."

"What's the point," She sobbed back, "My love just abandoned me, and I have nothing else to live for. As far as I'm concerned, I'm already dead."

"Oh boo hoo (!)" The Rayquaza said sarcastically, "I'll pretend to care (!)"

"Don't bother," She muttered, "I know you don't care about anything."

The lizard bucked its head quickly, exposing its pointed fangs at her.

"Hey, don't back mouth me, snack, it's not my fault."

"Am I supposed to take pity on you?" She asked, "The people that need pity the most are the ones that give it the most. You never pitied any of your victims."

"So what?!" It snarled, "I don't do pity. I don't do love. They're soppy, worthless things."

"You should learn then." She said, "Maybe then you'd actually find someone that _welcomed_ your presence."

"Not bloody likely." It snorted again, clicking its claws together.

"Think about it though." She said, before holding up the severed talon, "It made my life worth living."

"Hmmph…" The snake snorted, folding its arms over defensively. The problem was though; the idea was quickly becoming lodged in its mind. None of the Latias it had met so far had been capable of delivering the carnal pleasure it wanted so badly, but the thought had never occurred that the feeling may have been hollower than it had imagined. After all, it had heard somewhere that such a feeling was stronger between lovers. Perhaps it should give the idea a chance rather than just the 'rape them, eat them' approach it had used its life so far. It glanced back down at the Latias on the ground, still clutching the talon. Maybe she could be a good test subject to try out the theory. In any case, she was hardly in a fit state to even attempt to escape.

"If pity and love are so perfect, teach me them then."

* * *

The Latias jolted. The Rayquaza, predator of her species for millennia, was now asking for her help. She couldn't help but laugh slightly at imagining that she had, at least slightly, managed to actually break through the monster's malicious demeanour. She turned to look at the lizard, which was still frowning at her.

"I heard that laugh." It snorted. She grimaced at the reptile.

"Well it is funny that a beast like you needs to get advice on your non-existent love life from its prey."

"SHUT YOUR TRAP!" It shouted, raking the Latias's side with its claws. She screeched as the talons ripped through her skin, lacerating the delicate flesh underneath. Fresh tears streaming from her face, she inspected the wound to find three gashes, all bleeding profusely. Looking back up at the Rayquaza, she was horrified to find it grinning and licking its claws.

"Don't you think I'm in enough pain already?!" She screamed. It glanced down at her, pausing from cleaning the claws.

"No." It said without even a hint of remorse, before resuming licking its bloodstained talons, "But I must say you are absolutely delicious."

The Latias felt like she'd faint from that revelation. Even the rumours of the extent of the Rayquaza's derangement didn't do justice to the beast's lunacy.

"You monster…" She muttered quietly, still wavering from the comment on her flavour. It just ignored her, scouring the last of her blood before looking back down at her.

"Get on with it, snack."

The Latias whimpered again, still feeling light-headed. She was only moments away from becoming utterly delirious, and wanted nothing more than to just be able to lie down and die peacefully.

_No chance of that happening now._ She thought, glancing back up at the terrible dragon ready to eat her at a moments notice.

"It can't be described." She replied regretfully, causing the reptile to glower at her, reaching forwards with lethal talons.

"Fat lot of good you-"

"It has to be experienced." She continued quickly, "You can only feel it. Something dear to your heart. Something or someone that matters more to you than your own life."

The Rayquaza thought briefly, thinking about everything that it could apply to such a statement. Its reputation as a menace to humanity… the entire atmosphere of Earth… Groudon… but something else pushed forwards to replace these fleeting notions. The taste of the Latias before it. Grinning discomfortingly, it looked back down at the grounded Latias.

"I think I've got an idea of something." It said, pleased that its menacing grimace was evidently causing so much discomfort to the girl below it judging by the look of terror on her face. Lowering its head to her level, it scrutinised her face, before looking along her flank at the wound it had inflicted. She paled under its gaze, following its line of sight to her side. She whimpered and tried to shuffle around to hide the congealed blood from its gaze, but it growled quietly, and pressed her to the ground with one claw, pinning her in place. She trembled, wincing from the contact of those razor sharp talons on her back, threatening to cut her again.

"Please…" She begged, "Just break my neck or something. I don't need to feel this."

The snake raised the eyebrow nearest to her, rearing its head back slowly.

"You're not like the others… they were screaming in agony and writhing around. It was more fun that way." It growled, "There's something wrong with you. You're not afraid of death."

She cooed to herself softly, leaning forwards enough so her nose was resting on the cool grass under her.

"It doesn't matter… like I said… I'm already dead." She whispered quietly. She squeaked as she felt its claw move under her chin, forcing her head up to make eye contact.

"You're a freak." It growled, baring fangs at her "You're supposed to be terrified, you stupid girl."

"I don't care."

The Rayquaza roared angrily, closing its claw roughly on her neck. She yelped as she felt the talon cut around the side of her cheek, and under her chin, pulling out of its grasp. It growled again, lowering its head so it was nose-to-nose with her. It could see her eyes cross at the unexpected proximity.

"Co-operate. I demand that you teach me." It grunted, pinning her back down with its tail. She struggled against it, only to have a talon pressed against her chest, "Don't think I won't."

The Latias scowled at her captor, turning away from its face. She may have been virtually cornered by this beast, but that didn't mean she was going to back down and turn into a blubbering baby for it. Since it was being so awkward to her, she might as well be a pain in the ass right back.

"Love isn't all its cracked up to be." She growled angrily, "You'll also have to face up to regret as well."

"Ha!" The Rayquaza laughed, pulling her face back in line with its own, "I don't regret anything, snack."

"Oh really?" She answered defiantly. For some reason, it took her less than a second to come up with the idea, but despite the violation of the forces of nature, she honestly believed it could have had a good chance to save the rest of her species from similar tragic and bloody demises. She kissed it, locking their faces together.

* * *

The Rayquaza was suddenly taken aback by the unexpected gesture. It had often tried, and failed, to force itself into such a situation with many other Latias, but never had one actually _initiated_ the kiss before. However, being an opportunist in many respects, it wasn't long before it overcame its amazement, and returned the kiss.

The Latias in question however, certainly wasn't enjoying the kiss. She could taste her own blood on the beast's mouth, and it disgusted her. She tried to pull back immediately, but the Rayquaza grabbed her arms in its talons, keeping her trapped there. Paralysed in fear, she was forced to endure the kiss.

For the Rayquaza, it was in heaven. Its heartbeat was racing, and feeling of giddiness soon crept through its mind. Opening its mouth slightly, it intended to deepen the kiss, its passion running wild.

_Oh shit._

Surprisingly, the Latias had complied to its desire, although she had a considerably larger tongue than it had anticipated. She tasted wonderful too, it thought, even better than before. It growled in pleasure, loving the sensations this girl was giving it. It smiled, realising that this was probably the love that she'd been on about, with the pounding feeling in its head cutting out all rational thought. It stopped suddenly though, as the pounding feeling suddenly moved to its right eye. Immediately breaking the kiss, it opened its mouth to see a very out of breath Latias collapse onto the grass in front of it. For some reason though, the fine fur on her head and neck had bunched up into small spikes, as though someone had dumped her in a pond, but stopped halfway through and pulled her back. There were two more streaks of blood on the back of her neck, and if it had noticed, another two underneath. Looking at her face though, it suddenly noticed that her mouth couldn't possibly have been big enough to house what it'd thought was her tongue. It growled as it realised that-

"You just swallowed me up to my shoulders you stupid pillock!" She shouted at the Rayquaza.

It bucked its head back quickly, fury rising even faster than its passion a mere moment ago. Unleashing a guttural roar, it lunged forwards, ravaging the Latias, her screeches of agony carrying to the ocean on the opposite side of the region. Within two seconds, there was little more than a few scraps of fur and several splashes on blood on the trees and over the grass, the rest having disappeared down the Rayquaza's gullet. It scoured the ground absently as the bloodlust boiled down, wondering why the glade was silent again. It took several minutes before it finally realised though, that it would never hear that voice again; the only Latias that hadn't immediately been terrified; the only Latias that had offered to help it; the only Latias, it now realised, it had loved. It looked back down at the bloodstained leftovers, growling to itself. After a moment, it ran its tongue against the bark of one of the blood-stained trees, concentrating deeply. After a moment, it shook its head.

"Probably should have savoured her rather than eat her in one bite."

Much to what would have been the late Latias's dismay, the Rayquaza hadn't felt the slightest inkling of the regret she was hoping to cause, and no doubt it would remain untroubled as it continued to predate on her species.

* * *

Well... for those that loved Latias too, sorry about that, but once found by the Rayquaza, short of an ice-wielding hero running in, you're screwed. And since I'm being realistic by portraying Rayquaza like this, I can't just have that happen this time.

I've had the 'swallowed to her shoulders' idea around for ages, since Rayquazas head is about the same size as most of her body. Please review, even if you didn't like it.


End file.
